Memories In The Rain
by KuchikiLovesChappy
Summary: Y un dia nos conocemos, un día lleno de dolor y de lluvia, un día de 17 Junio que nos rompió a los 2, cada quien tiene sus recuerdos…sus memorias en la lluvia… pero el mismo dolor ¿podrá ser mejor este día algún día en nuestras vidas?


_Y un dia nos conocemos, un día lleno de dolor y de lluvia, un día de 17 Junio que nos rompió a los 2, cada quien tiene sus recuerdos…sus memorias en la lluvia… pero el mismo dolor ¿podrá ser mejor este día algún día en nuestras vidas?_

_**Bueno aqui les vengo con otro fic! ;D jajaja espero mañana subir otro cap de mis otros fics! jeje en fin espero este les guste!**_

_**disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertencen estos son de Tite Kubo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Memories In The Rain<strong>

**Prologo**

* * *

><p>Ichigo caminaba sin rumbo, se sentía perdido y ¿triste?, si a pesar de ya haber pasado tantos años seguía sintiéndose triste por la muerte de su madre y en especial, en esos mismos momentos se sentía peor que nunca, como en ningún otro año se había sentido ¿Y por qué?, realmente no sabía, pero la tristeza lo inundaba.<p>

Y así camino durante un buen rato, pateando una piedra, mirando hacia el suelo, sin atreverse a subir la mirada.

Seguía pensando en la muerte de su madre, de la cual él fue el culpable, él le había arrebatado a su familia su punto central, lo que los unía a todos, de ahí la familia ya nunca había vuelto a ser la misma…..

Cuando al fin decidió subir su cabeza para mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia allá, donde su madre…. Y empezó a llover, ¿acaso el día podría ser peor?, justamente todo lucia como aquel día, eso le molesto mucho ¿Por qué a él?, pensaba, no ¿Por qué su madre y no él?...y siguió caminando con ese último pensamiento

0o0o0o0

Rukia había quedado de comer con sus amigas y se dirigía hacia allá, en el camino se quedo pensando, no quería ir, realmente no tenia ánimos para ir, sus amigas la habían invitado con el fin de hacer que no se sintiera triste en ese día, para que no recordara lo que paso ese día hace unos pocos años.

Y sin darse cuenta camino sin rumbo, dirigiéndose extrañamente hacia el lugar donde había sucedido todo.

¿Y si le preguntabas como se sentía? Ella respondería que se sentía a morir, por el simple hecho de que fue su culpa, ella lo amaba, pero ese amor no era posible puesto que el estaba casado, su esposa Miyako, era realmente hermosa, y si la comparabas con ella, seguramente era una basura a lado, pero un día Miyako fue asesinada, eso enfureció a Kaien y también lo entristeció.

0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0

Rukia iba directo a la casa de Kaien, iba caminando tristemente a pesar de que amaba a Kaien igual quería muchísimo a Miyako, así que estaba dispuesta a estar con el en esos momentos, en el camino empezó a llover, así que decidió acelerar el paso, iba caminado justo cerca de un lago, por donde había un puente, ahí debajo se podía ver como estaban unos mafiosos, Rukia se puso nerviosa, y esperaba que no le hicieran daño, pero para su mala suerte no seria así.

El grupo de chicos se acerco a ella, eran unos 4, uno que aprecia ser el líder se le acerco un poco y le dijo

-Hola chiquilla, ¿que te trae por aquí a tal tales horas de la noche?, ya es muy tarde para alguien como tu- y se le acerco mucho mas, Rukia retrocedió espantada, y todos empezaron a reír escandalosamente, se sentía indefensa y estaba lloviendo, agacho su cabeza.

Y en un rápido movimiento entre todos la atraparon, uno le tapo la boca para que evitara gritar, ella trataba de quitárselo pero era imposible no podría contra ellos, el líder era el único que estaba libre, se empezó a reír de ella y trato de desgarrarle la ropa, y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para después de un momento caer bruscamente al suelo, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Kaien peleando contra ellos, logro noquear a todos

-Kaien-dono-

-Kuchiki ¿que hacías por aquí a estas horas?-

-yo…yo – y vio que él estaba herido- Kaien-dono estas…estas herido-

-eso no es nada, pero si yo no hubiera estado aquí te habrían matado también, sabes, ellos fueron los que mataron a Miyako - dirigió sus miradas a ellos- No puedo evitarme, sentirme así.-Rukia abrió sorprendida los ojos ¿ellos habían matado a Miyako?

Pero aun así Kaien tenía una mirada seria, llena de dolor pero aun así parecía querer matarlos pero no podía, él se acercó al líder amenazadoramente, Rukia esperaba que no pasara lo peor, pero aun así se dio cuenta de que Kaien se estaba controlado solo porque ella estaba ahí, Kaien se les quedo observando una rato para después dirigirse hacia ella, pero en eso paso algo inesperado…

El líder ahora ya hacia consiente tratando de levantarse y en un rápido movimiento saco una navaja de su ropa, y se la enterro a Kaien, los 2 cayeron al suelo, Rukia solo pudo gritar, tardo en reaccionar, Kaien estaba cerca de ella, desangrándose por la navaja incrustaba en su abdomen, rápido busco en sus bolsillos se celular y marco rápidamente para que trajeran una ambulancia.

Cuando se lo llevaron no parecía muy grave, pero aun así el murió, todo por su culpa…

0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0

Pero a decir verdad, no podía evitar el sentirse sola y triste, no, no ya no se sentía de la misma manera en que Kaien, la persona que amaba había muerto, y lo había hecho por su culpa, realmente nadie se podía sentir peor en esos momentos.

Y así se encontraban nuestros 2 protagonistas….

Pero lo que ellos 2 no sabían es que había otra persona que compartía ese mismo dolor, esos mismos pensamientos, recuerdos de una misma tragedia que pasó el mismo día, tal vez diferente año, pero si así como ese día lucia, así era como ellos tenían sus recuerdos en la lluvia.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**OMG! que les parecio les gusto? jaja por fa dejenme un review con su opinion para ver si lo sigo!**


End file.
